


May the force be with you

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: One Shot, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to Rey.  Inspired by the moment where Leia says "May the force be with you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the force be with you

May the force be with you.  
May it hide you, may it protect you and make you strong.  
May it make you brave, may it give you the last piece.  
May it give you peace in your soul and help you on your journey.  
May the people support you, may they stand by your side.  
May they be with you.  
May the world be kind; may the words be gentle.  
May they understand you. May they at least try.  
May you find your place in this universe and accept it.  
May you stay strong thru it all, thru pain and sadness, thru victory and happiness.  
May you grow; both in experience and in years.  
May you learn from your mistakes; may you stay kind.  
May you fail. May you try again. May you learn and may you live.  
May you fight, both for yourself and for the universe.  
May you fight for the innocent, those who can't protect themselves.  
May you help them, both the world and the creatures in it.  
May you fight, may you never lose hope.  
May you never give up.  
May you always see a light at the end of the universe.  
May you always see something worth fighting for.  
May you never lose hope.  
May we meet again. In another system, in another universe, in another life.  
May our paths once again cross.  
May you keep fighting to the very end.  
May fate smile upon you, and may you find what you are looking for.  
May all of this, all the fighting and searching make you stronger.  
May you grow, may you become better.  
May the force be with you.


End file.
